


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by amethystfox, ayerlind



Series: I Could Live a Little More [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, First Time, Jazzaniga, M/M, Masturbation, Merlo, Mertonghen, POV: Jan, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: December 2019Dries comes to visit and gets a special Christmas gift.
Relationships: Dries Mertens/Jan Vertonghen, Paulo Gazzaniga/Dries Mertens, Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

23 December 2019  
London

  
  


Jan dropped his head forward to kiss Dries again, desperate and hungry, rocking his hips steadily back and forth as he fucked him. Jan was rapidly losing his grip on what was happening, which he supposed wasn't too surprising. He'd never been in a situation quite like this before, after all.

Behind him, Paulo growled, digging his fingers in harder to Jan's hips as he pushed into him, deeper on every stroke. Normally nothing could tear Jan's attention away from Paulo fucking him, but this time his attention was split, and it was one of the most maddening, most exciting things he'd ever experienced.

"Jan," Dries whined, trying yet again to wrap his legs around Jan's waist, but finding it difficult with Paulo in the way. "Oh, god, Jantje…"

"Dries," Jan gasped, catching hold of one of Dries's legs and hiking it up over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Dries's thigh and managed to get his hand back on Dries's dick. "I can't… I can't…"

Dries didn't answer him; he was too far gone for actual words. He arched his back, his head disappearing into the pillows, and clutched at Jan's shoulders, hard enough for his fingernails to leave little crescent-shaped marks.

Paulo's mouth was on his neck, not quite sucking or biting, more of an open-mouthed kiss, his breath coming hot and fast against Jan's skin. Jan could tell that he was getting close; his hips were moving faster and faster now. Jan knew he wasn't far behind, either, but right now Dries was his priority. He absolutely loved making Dries come apart at the seams, loved the way he squirmed on Jan's dick, loved the noises he made when he came.

And Dries was starting to make them now-- breathy, high-pitched moans, even as he writhed below Jan, coming all over his own stomach. The way he was clenching around Jan's cock was too much, Paulo was slamming into him hard enough to drive all thought from his mind, he couldn't take it anymore--

"Dries," Jan cried as he crashed over the edge, shuddering between them. _"Paulo,_ oh fuck, Dries…"

Paulo bit down on Jan's neck and wound his arms around Jan's waist, pulling him back tightly against him as he thrust into him one final time. _"Mine,"_ he growled. Jan felt Paulo trembling against his back and knew that he was coming as well.

Jan wanted to collapse on top of Dries, but he felt Paulo go limp against him and forced himself to pull out carefully and tip to the side, not wanting to crush Dries underneath both himself and Paulo now that his arms were too uncooperative to support his weight. He kissed the side of Dries's head clumsily, trying to catch his breath. 

Dries pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and let out a long breath, apparently still unable to form words. He reached up with his other hand and found Jan's face, stroking his cheek.

Jan licked his lips and groaned. "Okay, it's official. You two are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Dries huffed out a weak laugh. "He's on to us," he managed, making Paulo chuckle softly.

_"Sí, gatito,"_ Paulo murmured, peeling one arm away from Jan's waist and reaching across him to run his fingers through Dries's hair. "All our evil plotting wasted."

"I knew it," Jan sighed. "Has anyone ever actually died from too much sex before?"

"You're probably safe, Groot," Dries mumbled, sounding sleepy. 

"Hey," Paulo said, giving Dries's hair a tug. "No sleeping."

Jan leaned over Dries to grab his phone from the nightstand. "No time for lounging around in bed, either," he said, a little regretfully. "If we're going to make it to the cinema in time we'd better get in the shower now."

Dries groaned and sat up. "I'd much rather stay here and snuggle with you," he grumbled. "Whose idea was it to go see a film, anyway?"

"Yours," Paulo reminded him with a laugh.

"And you picked the film, too," Jan said with a scowl. "Still can't believe you're dragging me to see _Cats."_

“Don’t pretend you don’t love terrible movies,” Dries retorted. He flopped right back down and stretched mightily, his arms up and his toes pointed, and he groaned in discomfort as he wriggled back to normal. His grimace turned into a smirk, though, as he looked sidelong at Jan with sparkling eyes. “Mmm. I’m going to be feeling you inside me forever, I think, after that.” 

Jan smirked and wiggled his top half forward a little, just enough to nip Dries’ earlobe and make him whine. “Good,” he whispered.

Paulo let go of Dries and tightened his arms around Jan’s waist, and Jan felt his teeth - not a bite, just Paulo’s open mouth warm against the nape of his neck. The promise of a bite, a wordless claim - and Jan obediently snuggled back against him, a perfect fit in his strong arms. 

Bound and determined to love on both of them despite Paulo’s post-coital possessiveness, though, Jan reached for Dries’ hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed Dries’ knuckles, then clasped it in both of his and cuddled it close to his chest, returning the contented smile that he was rewarded with. 

It was a perfect little moment, except--

“Okay,” he sighed. “Somebody has to be the first. We’re getting too comfortable - we really will be late.”

In response, Paulo’s leg hooked over his own, trapping him even further. “You don’t go anywhere yet,” he rumbled. 

Warmth ran through Jan’s body. “Yes, sir,” he murmured, biting his lip and sharing a little grin with Dries. He supposed they’d live if they missed the previews.

***

An hour later found them in the empty back row of a theatre in the small cinema near Jan’s house. It didn’t have the reclining seats and full menu that some of the larger, fancier ones did, but it was blissfully void of talkative crowds, greatly decreasing the chance that any fans would be likely to see them. 

As it turned out, they had even less to worry about than they expected. The movie had only barely been out for over a week and the theatre was basically empty. There were two thirty-somethings who were sitting about halfway up in the middle, too busy roasting the movie to notice them at all; an elderly couple sat at the far end of one of the closer rows, adorably entranced; and one lone young man was off to their left, and he looked high enough not to care what movie was playing at all, much less what anyone else was doing. 

Less than fifteen minutes into the film, Jan felt a hand slide across his thigh. Since Dries had bullied his way into the middle seat on the grounds of wanting to steal both Jan’s popcorn and Paulo’s candy, he was the only possible culprit. 

“Down, kitty,” Jan murmured, catching his hand and trapping it against his thigh before Dries’ touch could reach anywhere more dangerous. 

Dries leaned over and pressed his face against Jan’s shoulder, hiding a whine in the sleeve of Jan’s t-shirt before he rested his head there. “I know the whole reason we’re here is because this movie is awful, but this movie is _awful_ , Jantje.” He reclaimed his hand and tried again, sliding it higher up Jan’s thigh, only for Jan to grab it again, lacing their fingers. 

“Yes, it is,” he said dryly. “And that’s your own fault.”

“Distract me, then.” Dries brought Jan’s hand up to kiss, then rather than letting go, he ran his tongue along the side of Jan’s thumb before sucking it into his mouth. Butterflies awoke deep inside Jan’s stomach, especially when Dries looked up at him to smirk. When he released Jan’s finger, he looked up at him through his lashes, turning his naughty smirk into something more coy. “You know... _ti sento ancora dentro di me,”_ he said, his voice sweet and teasing. 

Jan tried valiantly not to squirm. He definitely had a thing for Dries speaking Italian, even when he had no idea what it meant. To his surprise, however, Paulo chuckled from the other side of Dries, smirking when the two of them looked over at him. 

Dries let go of Jan’s hand and grinned at Paulo. “Do you know what I said?”

“If it’s what I think, it’s not very different in Spanish,” he said quietly. Jan bit down on a grin of his own - Dries may not have been able to see it, but Jan knew Paulo’s smiles by now - this one was a little predatory. And if that hadn’t been clear, Paulo’s deep, almost sultry tone would have been, as he leaned closer to Dries, licked his lips, and said, “ _Todavía te siento dentro de mí.”_

Dries put his hand over his heart, sinking down in his seat. _“God,_ that is sexy. How do you live like this, Jan?” he demanded at a whisper. “Somehow you just... coexist with perfection like it’s no big deal.”

Paulo’s grin turned shy and he glanced down, looking caught somewhere between pleased and embarrassed, muttering, “Ah, nah...” 

It made Jan melt a little. 

At the same time, it made Dries scramble upright, wrapping his arms around Paulo in an adorable, slightly awkward side-hug. “God, you are the human version of sunshine. Jantje, I’m going to plot with Paulo about dragging you out of here and killing you with sex again now.” Dries pulled his legs up, shifting in his seat so that he was leaning away from Jan. “You’re boring, anyway. You won’t even let me grope you.”

Jan had to bite back a laugh as he turned back to the screen. Honestly, if they wanted to leave, he wasn’t going to complain. He had absolutely no vested interest in this movie other than that agreeing to see it made Dries happy. There weren’t many films that had come out recently that Jan cared about enough to see in the cinema, actually - between having to schedule nights like this around the kids, fans popping up at the least convenient times, and the general lack of palatable media lately, this was his first time out seeing a movie in probably a year, year and a half? It was something like that - and he was suddenly remembering how annoying it was not to be able to pause the movie, or adjust the volume, or snuggle with his boyfriends because the armrests were fixed in place. Plus, the popcorn was mediocre and there were no subtitles. 

When he turned to say so, however, his voice stuttered into nothing before he could even begin. He was treated to a sight that he knew was beautiful even in the darkness - Paulo leaning over his armrest, his hand resting against Dries’ cheek as he kissed him. There was nothing heated about it, they were just little smiling kisses, occasionally broken by some whispers and a nuzzle. Dries’ hand came up to cover Paulo’s, then began drifting up and down his arm, petting him lightly with his fingertips. Jan smiled as he watched their path, knowing how much Paulo loved that, and sure enough, his kisses began to linger, and his hand slid from Dries’ cheek into his hair.

Unable to help himself, Jan reached over and rested his hand on Dries’ thigh, pointedly not acknowledging the sidelong glance that he got for his hypocrisy. He didn’t plan on doing anything more than that, anyway - that little touch was enough right now. 

Now wanting to give them some time for that before suggesting that they leave, Jan actually watched... well, some of the movie. More accurately, he glanced at the screen occasionally between stretches of staring at Paulo and Dries. He was nestled back into his seat, head just tipped to the side to watch them. His view of everything was obscured by Dries’ head half the time, but it was less obnoxious than trying to get a good angle, and he was happy to zero in on Paulo’s long fingers sliding through Dries’ curls whenever that was all he could see, too.

He’d been on a stretch of staring at the screen in nonstop low-current horror for a few minutes when a hand covered his - the one that was resting on Dries’ thigh. He had to look to see whose it was, and he found Paulo looking past Dries, his eyes hot as they drilled into Jan, making him tingle with adrenaline. He took Jan’s hand and moved it to Dries’ crotch, pressing both of their hands down over the bulge in his jeans. 

Dries whimpered. 

Jan shivered.

“ _Vamos_ ,” Paulo growled. It was an order. 

The three of them hustled out of the theatre, down the hall, and out of the building, using the side exit to avoid parading Dries’ boner through the lobby. Jan situated himself between the two of them as a buffer during the short walk to where they’d parked - needlessly, he knew, because in actuality they _were_ both mature and self-aware enough to control themselves when they were in the public eye - but still, it felt prudent. 

For his part, Jan could not have been less surprised when Paulo and Dries both dove into the backseat upon getting to Jan’s car. He grinned at them as he closed the door behind them, then let a sulk come and go as he got in and situated, jealous that he had to be the one driving when he’d much rather be watching - or even better, participating.

He twisted around to check for traffic before he pulled out of his spot along the street, and just as he turned back, he caught sight of Paulo’s hand disappearing up Dries’ shirt as they kissed, and Dries moaned in a way that made Jan want to pull over before they’d even made the first block. 

"Okay, now that's just not fair," Jan complained, scowling at Paulo and Dries in the rearview mirror whilst they were stopped at a traffic signal. "I have to concentrate on driving, you know. How am I supposed to drive when I'd much rather be watching you two instead?"

Paulo released Dries just long enough to let out a soft laugh. "I believe in you," he mumbled before Dries pulled him in again.

Jan just groaned and tried to adjust himself so that his cock wasn't trapped in quite as uncomfortable a position in his jeans. The noises coming from the back seat were plenty to keep him rock hard, even as he kept his eyes on the road.

By the time they made it home, Jan was rather surprised that Paulo and Dries hadn't actually progressed beyond making out, but somehow, when he pulled into the garage, they still had their clothes and even their seat belts on. As soon as Jan turned off the car, though, they scrambled inside so fast that Jan was left staring after them in amazement. 

He had been pleasantly surprised by the progression of their relationship, really. When he had first told them about each other, Paulo's reaction had been negative enough that for a while Jan had almost despaired of ever being able to have them around one another. But that had largely been because of Jan's failure to check with Paulo before he told Dries about their relationship. Once that had been addressed, Paulo had warmed to Dries more quickly than Jan could have hoped for.

Still, this was a rather significant step forward for them, Jan knew. He'd watched hopefully as their flirting had escalated on previous visits, but so far they had been overtly sexual only with Jan when they were together, not each other. He had a feeling that that was going to change, though, and probably sooner rather than later.

Sure enough, when he went in the house, Paulo was holding Dries up against the closed door to the hall closet, kissing him with an intensity that made Jan shiver to see. Dries had his arms around Paulo's neck and legs around his waist, and although they were both still fully clothed, the way Paulo was thrusting against Dries left no room for doubt.

Jan licked his lips, which had gone dry while he watched them, and ducked into the hall bathroom without a word, retrieving the lube and condoms he kept stashed there. "Here," he murmured in Paulo's ear.

Paulo broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Dries's, panting slightly, and glanced at Jan. When he saw what Jan was holding, his gorgeous aqua eyes darkened and he licked his lips too. He started trying to get Dries's trousers off without putting him down, but of course that was futile.

Dries giggled at him. "Come on, you can put me down for just a second," he teased. "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

Paulo growled petulantly but let Dries slide down to the floor, where he promptly shimmed out of his trousers and boxers so fast that Jan was impressed. He immediately reached up for Paulo again, and Paulo obligingly scooped him up, settling Dries's legs around his waist once more. Dries let out a faint moan as Paulo pressed against him again.

"Jan," Paulo groaned. "Could you…"

Jan laughed softly. "Yes, sir." He swiftly undid Paulo's jeans and pulled his dick out, applying both a condom and a liberal amount of lube. Then he stepped back to watch, sliding his slick hand in his own trousers to touch himself as he did.

Paulo slipped a finger into Dries first, then withdrew with a satisfied smile. "Thought so," he murmured, guiding his dick to Dries's entrance.

"Still stretched from Jan?" Dries breathed, his voice breaking as Paulo pushed into him slowly.

_"Sí,"_ Paulo rumbled, and then he kissed Dries again, pulling on his hips and easing him down onto his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Dries whispered when Paulo was completely buried inside him. _"Paulo,_ I knew you were big, but _fuck,_ I didn't realise how fucking huge you would feel inside me."

Paulo snorted. "Not so big as all that," he answered. "Maybe it is because you are so small, eh?" He slipped his hands around to cup Dries's ass, squeezing gently.

Dries made an indignant noise. "Excuse me, but I've never had any complaints before. If you're going to be rude, you can just put me down and I'll get Jan to fuck me instead." He wriggled in Paulo's grip as if trying to get free, but Jan knew him well enough to tell that it was all subterfuge.

"Oh, no you don't," Paulo growled, pressing even closer and kissing Dries's neck. "Right now you are all mine."

"Hmph," Dries said with a sniff, but he was clearly fighting down a smile. "All right, fine then. But if you're going to put something that big up my ass, I hope you'll make it worth my while."

"Don't worry," Paulo said softly, sucking a mark into Dries's skin, just below his ear. "I will."

Dries let out a moan and locked his legs around Paulo's hips again, closing his eyes and burying his hands in Paulo's fluffy black hair.

"Besides," Paulo breathed into Dries's ear, "I didn't say it is a bad thing, yes? You are small, but perfect." His hips were moving steadily now, sliding his cock in and out of Dries in deep, unhurried strokes.

"Flatterer," Dries sighed, resting his head against the door behind him. Jan stared at him, at them both, his hand moving on his dick at the same languid pace. He had fantasised about this, about watching them fuck, but the reality was so much better. The expressions on both of their faces, the sounds they were making, were driving Jan wild. He could just see Dries's cock, bobbing gently between them every time Paulo thrust. He longed to touch it, to stroke Dries just as he was stroking himself now, longed to suck it into his mouth, slide it down his throat, swallow everything Dries could give him.

He couldn't move, though, was the thing. He was glued to the spot, powerless to move or even look away. He had watched Paulo and Toby together before, of course, but this felt different, somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on exactly _why_ it felt so different, but it did. He was watching something special.

"Paulo," Dries was moaning now, clutching desperately at Paulo's shoulders, his hair. Jan saw him nip Paulo's earlobe, and none too gently, either, to judge from the muffled cry Paulo made against Dries's neck. He didn't let it deter him, though; he was picking up speed now, thrusting into Dries harder, faster, slamming him against the door with enough force to rattle it on its hinges.

"Harder," Dries begged, hanging on with everything he could. "Fuck me, Paulo, harder, fuck me…"

Paulo was growling incoherently now, his face still buried in the crook of Dries's neck, but he obliged, thrusting into Dries with so much force that Jan was almost concerned. Dries knew his body, though, knew what he could handle, and his voice was rising to a scream now, but there was no doubt that it was entirely one of pleasure.

"Yes," he cried. "Paulo, yes, fuck, god, I'm going to come, I'm gonna… oh, fuck..." Words failed him, giving way to high, keening moans as he came in long, intense spurts, all over Paulo's shirt.

Jan sucked in a breath, watching, for the first time, Dries come when he hadn't had any part in it. It was magnificent, and it was one of the hottest fucking things he had ever seen. He was dimly aware of Paulo groaning as he slammed into Dries one last time and held there, shuddering as he came as well.

Jan was whimpering, his hand moving over his cock faster now. _I have to get my trousers open or I'm going to come in my pants,_ he realised, yanking frantically at his fly. He could feel it building inside him, he couldn't stop it, waves of pleasure were starting to surge through his body--

He pulled his dick out just barely in time, cum already starting to spill over his hand. He gasped and whimpered, rubbing himself in tiny motions as he rode out the peak. His eyes must have slipped shut at some point; when he opened them again, both Paulo and Dries were watching him with hot eyes, trembling and panting as they came down from their highs.

"Jan," Paulo said in a husky voice. "Come here."

Jan took a deep, steadying breath and stepped closer to them, avoiding the mess he'd just made on the floor. Paulo reached for him with one hand, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and pulled him in for a messy kiss, licking lazily into his mouth. Jan closed his eyes, kissing Paulo back almost sleepily when he felt another pair of lips moving across his face, trailing kisses down his jaw, teasing at the corner of his mouth where it met Paulo's. He broke the kiss with Paulo and turned slightly, catching Dries's lips with his, savouring the way he tasted, the way he was shivering with aftershocks and trying to get his breath back without letting go of Jan. Paulo was kissing his way down the other side of Jan's jaw, sucking a mark to life just below his ear, wandering down and then back up his neck.

"God," Jan breathed when Dries finally let him surface for air. "That was incredible."

"Mmm," Dries agreed, shifting slightly against Paulo. "It definitely was."

Paulo's eyes were closed when he pulled away from Jan's neck. "You are both incredible," he whispered, fumbling to pull out of Dries carefully whilst supporting his weight with one arm. "Thank you… so much…"

He let Dries slide to the floor then, staggering back a step, his legs shaky. Dries was no better off, though; his legs were threatening to give way as soon as Paulo set him down, but Jan caught him in his arms and scooped him up off his feet again. "Come on," he said, kissing Dries. "We're going to go relax in bed until you're recovered. Watch your step," he told Paulo over his shoulder. "I made a bit of a mess."

Paulo huffed out a soft laugh. "So you did."

Jan laid Dries out on his bed, casually pulling off his remaining clothes and pulling the blankets up to cover him, then scrambled out of his own clothes and slid in next to Dries, folding the smaller man in his arms and kissing him gently.

Dries made another drowsy, contented sound and nestled close to Jan. "Love you, Groot," he murmured.

"Love you, kitten," Jan whispered back. "Even if you've found a taller tree to climb."

Dries giggled softly. "And what a magnificent tree he is. Don't worry, though, you'll always be my favourite, promise."

Jan kissed him again at that, and again, long, slow, sleepy kisses that they only stopped when they felt the bed shift under the weight of another person. Paulo curled his long body around Dries's other side, reaching across to caress Jan's face.

"There you are," Jan mumbled. "What took you so long?"

"Cleaning up after you," Paulo said, pinching Jan's earlobe. "Such a messy boy."

Jan laughed. "Couldn't help it. It was either make a mess on the floor or in my pants, and I feel so gross when I do that."

Paulo gave a low chuckle and bent his head to kiss the back of Dries's neck. "You liked watching us, then?"

"God, yes," Jan groaned. "Watching two people I love finally fuck after how many months of dancing around each other? It was perfect."

"You're telling me," Dries sighed. "Won't be forgetting that one any time soon."

"Good," Paulo growled, but it was a soft, sleepy growl, and Jan could see that his eyes were starting to droop shut. He draped an arm across Dries to stroke Paulo's hair and went back to kissing Dries. Soon enough, they were all asleep.


End file.
